


Sexy Times before Baby Arrives

by Spectascopes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Honeybun - Freeform, M/M, Papyrus/US!Papyrus, Pregnancy, Sexy Times, Underswap Papyrus, papcest - Freeform, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes
Summary: Papyrus attempts to woo his boyfriend after a long day of work.The following day, he gives birth.





	Sexy Times before Baby Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is a title
> 
> a long overdue trade with [lazy-hazy!](http://lazy-hazy.tumblr.com/) They drew me a bomb as hell pic for my s/o and i wrote them this skelepreg mess!!
> 
> For those not following some of my other stories, some kind people have sponsored the continuation of a few fics! I made a post about it and what all got sponsored [here](http://theperfecta.tumblr.com/post/168366116984/december-update) if anybody is interested in finding out whats going to be updated here after the holidays are over~~

 

God it was good to be home. Stretch shrugged off his coat, barely managing to get it onto the hook and not in a pile on the floor, and let out a sigh. Twelve hour shifts were going to kill him- it was nine in the evening and the bags under his sockets were soon going to droop to his tired half-smile.

“Hey bun, you home?” he called, trudging into the apartment and throwing his keys in their designated dish. Of course Papyrus was home- he was nine months pregnant and ready to burst- but it still felt nice to hear him call in response:

“I’m in the bedroom, hun!”

Stretch grinned and suppressed his yawn. That made it all worth it, hearing that voice after a long day of waiting tables. He went straight back, ignoring his growling stomach and his sore feet as he pushed open their bedroom door and found Papyrus draped across the mattress.

Stretch blinked. Three or four candles burned nearby, soft music coming from their old, dingy radio. Papyrus shifted on the sheets, showing off his enormous belly and all the accompanying stretch marks.

“Welcome home, honey,” he purred. Well, tried to- he sounded a little nervous, a bright blue blush spread across his face. Stretch put a hand to his mouth and giggled.

“What’s all this?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Wh- I’m being sexy!” Pap said indignantly, sitting up from his attempted-sexy position. “I would think that was obvious!”

“You’re  _ always _ sexy, though,” Stretch argued, holding Pap’s eyes for a moment before letting them drift to his wonderfully full chest and his protruding tummy. He smiled, hand coming up to hide his yawn as the day’s toils started taking their toll.

“You’re ruining all of my plans,” Papyrus pouted, sitting up and crossing his arms over his boobs. Stretch chuckled and walked over, planting himself beside his lover and cupping his face in his palm.

“What did you have planned, babe?”

Papyrus was back to blushing in a heartbeat, but there was a hunger behind the shyness. He shifted and pressed Stretch back onto the bed, huffing as he swung a leg over and straddled his pelvis. Stretch couldn’t help but grin at his big warm stomach pressed against him, no more than he could help bringing his hands up and cradling the little soul that was floating inside.

“Sorry, kiddo,” he whispered to the mound. Papyrus snickered and watched softly as Stretch pressed a kiss to the bump before laying back down and letting out a big sigh.

It was obvious this was a struggle for the heavily-pregnant Papyrus. Stretch could only watch him struggle to be sexy around his big ‘ol belly for so long before his laughter got the better of him and he gently switched their positions, letting Pap be the one laying down while he rode his waist like a cowboy riding some sexy, overdue horse. 

“This is bold for you, babe,” Stretch commented, both hands on Papyrus’s tits. “Gettin’ all sexy just for me?”

Papyrus seemed to want to say something, but his mouth was pressed in a line as the smaller skeleton played with his tits, pressing his thumbs against the nipples just hard enough to make the expecting monster squirm in pleasure. 

He didn’t want to put too much pressure on Papyrus’s middle, so he slid off of him and instead laid beside him, head right at prime tit-level, a hand coming down to cup Papyrus’s soft mound of ecto-flesh between his legs.  _ That _ elicited a noise out of him, which in turn made Stretch huff in amusement.

Papyrus was so, so warm. The bed was so, so soft. Stretch fingered him, slow at first, knowing how sensitive his lover was, but god was he  _ tired _ . He didn’t even realize he was drifting off until his head was against his boyfriend’s chest and he was spooning him and his belly, fingers slowing.

“Stretch! Are you falling asleep?” Papyrus demanded, but the working skeleton only mumbled. 

“Mm… no, babe…” he replied. He distantly heard Papyrus huff and shift to hold him better, his face still pressed into the soft and tender breasts. 

The last thing he felt was a kiss on his head and a lovingly grumbled “you owe me” before he was out like a light.

  
  


Papyrus went into labor the very next day.

When Stretch got home, thankfully from a much shorter work day, he found his boyfriend propped against the kitchen counter, face twisted in pain. 

Stretch didn’t bother with his coat or shoes, just hurried over and helped steady Papyrus, who looked about ready to topple over.

“Shit, babe, you okay?” he asked.

“Ah, I’m… I’m okay,” Papyrus huffed, face scrunched. “Just a contraction.”

“How far apart?”

“Uhm… a certain amount of time…” Papyrus mumbled. His face eased for a moment and Stretch helped him to the couch.

“You haven’t been keeping track, have you?” 

“Maybe not…” Papyrus admitted, huffing as he sat. He was round as a balloon and fit to pop any day now- Stretch frowned as Papyrus moaned and winced again, pretty much confirming the shorter skeleton’s worries.

“Papyrus, honey, I think-”

“This baby wants out,” Papyrus gasped.

 

 

The drive to the hospital and the phone call with the doctor was short and passed by in a blur of Papyrus grunting, groaning, and his water breaking. Stretch was an anxious mess, knowing full well he hadn’t researched for this as much as he should have. When they pulled up and he helped his shaking, aching boyfriend into the doors, he was relieved that he was with people that knew what the fuck they were doing.

Papyrus was poked and prodded as he was undressed and put into a gown, his blood pressure taken and his pelvis examined. It was all foreign to Stretch, but he stood by and held his hand through it all.

“Stretch?” Papyrus asked, after the doctors had left and he’d gone through a harsh contraction.

“Yeah, babe? You need something?” he asked, still anxious about something going wrong or not knowing enough or-

“I love you,” he said with a tired, sweaty smile. Stretch’s soul expanded and he leaned forward to kiss Papyrus on the forehead. 

It wasn’t long after until the first stages of labor began, and shortly after that the room was full of people and sound. 

Stretch stood there beside his lover and squeezed his hand, even as he pushed and it felt like a vice grip clenching his bones. He didn’t see what was going on down there- he kind of didn’t want to, either. All he knew was that Papyrus was hurting, and their baby was almost here.

There was pushing, and shouting, and tears, but after over an hour of it, the wails of a newborn filled the room.

“Ah- ha-” Papyrus panted, tears not yet dried from his cheekbones. His head dropped back against the soiled pillow as he continued to pant.

“Oh my god,” Stretch breathed, looking at the little magic bean the doctor was quickly tending to. It was a golden color, just a few shades lighter than Papyrus’s magic… almost the color of sunshine. 

The baby was placed on Papyrus’s chest, who quickly scooped it up and planted a kiss to its squishy little head. Its whole body was coated in protective magic, but beneath it, the little bones of a baby skeleton could be seen. 

Stretch stared in awe, totally shaken by the fact that they’d made it- the little babybones was theirs, and they’d done it all on their own.

“They’re beautiful,” Papyrus cried. Stretch pressed a hand to his shoulder and brought a hand up to gently cradle the baby’s head, marvelling at them and the way they stopped crying as soon as they were back against their parent’s chest. 

Stretch just nodded, too amazed to really say anything. 

They were parents. This was their baby.

Papyrus was the one to fall asleep this time, but Stretch didn’t blame him in the slightest. He gently took the little wiggle monster from his hold and pressed it to his own chest, where their unbelievably tiny hands curled into his coat and he felt a feeling he’d never really felt before.

He kissed their tiny little forehead.


End file.
